


The Sanctuary

by idiot_mechanism



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiot_mechanism/pseuds/idiot_mechanism
Summary: "It’s okay, you know. You don’t have to forget, or move on. That’s why we’re here. This is who we are. Stuck in the past, in the battlefield, fighting the long-over fights. But still, alive."





	The Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter

1.

 

The night sky was already deep navy when the wooden door creaked open. A hooded man slid inside, his pace not faltering as he approached the bartender. The bartender eyed him suspiciously for a moment; but when the man whipped out his wallet to show what was inside, the bartender smiled greedily with his yellow teeth.

“Room 14, Mister-”

“Evans.” The man answered simply and exchanged few golds with a room key.

“Your room is upstairs, sir. Have a pleasant evening, Mr. Evans.”

The man, Mr. Evans, walked up the stairs with quick steps. He did not hesitate to open the wooden door of room 14 with a thud. The room was small and the air was thick with scents from the rosemary candle; but the scented candle did not entirely cover up the musty smell.

“I’m done for tonight.”

A man with long, black hair was sitting on the luxuriously decorated four-poster bed with his back leaning on the headboard. Mr. Evans approached him silently, opening the crimson curtain of the bed.

“Not even for a former student?” Evans smiled wickedly, as the black haired man’s head shot up to stare at him.

“Especially for you.” After a moment, Severus answered carefully. “You’re drunk, Potter.”

“But I have gold, Professor,” Harry smiled goofily and sat himself down on the stale bedsheet. “A lot of it.”

“I don’t sleep with my students.” Severus replied curtly, adjusting his dress gown properly to hide the lithe body adorned with marks. “Why are you here, anyway? I believe you wouldn’t have come here all the way from London to have sex with me. Is this another way of yours to humiliate me?”

“Hmm, no, but sex sounds great.” Harry murmured, leaning into Severus’s personal space. “I came here to persuade you.”

“Persuade me to come back to the Wizarding world?” Severus scoffed at the mere thought. Many have attempted the same thing over the period of few years, but evidently nobody succeeded. Severus insisted that he would live his own life at his own will; vicious glare at the portrait of Dumbledore was apparently an effective way to persuade Minerva and other faculty.

“No, no, I wouldn’t do that. I want you to come with me, away from the rest of the world.” A faint smile ghosted on Harry’s face. “To go wherever you want.”

 

***

 

Severus couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment he was persuaded. Those green eyes were hypnotising, and true to his words, Harry never even mentioned anything about the Wizarding world for the rest of the night. Severus let Harry kiss him; opening himself up was as natural as breathing to him nowadays. Harry took him carefully, almost reverently, and the night and scent of rosemary deepened around them. Though he had taken two customers previous to the visit of his old student, Severus was brought to a satisfying orgasm by the calloused hands of Harry. They embraced each other as the air chilled and the sun started to rise; Severus let himself relax on Harry’s shoulder, grabbing the hand that caressed his long hair.

“Long hair suits you,” Harry whispered. “It’s sexy.”

Severus scoffed at the comment, because he knew too well what the students thought of his hair- but that was three years ago, before the war. After the war, he became a different man.

“Do you use magic often?” Harry asks later, in their third post-coital embrace.

“I try not to,” Severus answers, trying to catch his breath. “Gets too much attention. Simple ones, yes, but never the ones apparent in the eyes of the Muggles.”

“You seem used to it,” Harry remarks.

“I am surprised by myself as well,” Severus thought for a moment and added, “I have suffered from Magic too much during the war. I suppose, it is natural that I feel uncomfortable resistance to it. It unsettles me whenever I use magic.”

“Hmm. I would like to try it,” Harry mused. “When we settle down, we’ll live like Muggles.”

“You make it sound much more dreadful than it is.”

“Well, I wasn’t called drama-queen for nothing.”

Harry smiled and kissed Severus’s cheek. The more time they spent together, there was something of a comfortable understanding between two; Severus felt it, as soon as he saw the haunted smile on Harry’s face.

“We’ll be alone,” Severus murmured, sighing contently.

“We both were, before.” Harry replied. “After the war, I was alone. But now I have you.”

“There’s no proof that this refuge will… improve our situation.”

“It will, Severus.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic won't be very long, I'm thinking 3-4 chapters. Mostly dialogues, because I love writing conversation between the two.


End file.
